


pregame butterflies

by chrobins



Series: KuroTsuki Drabbles [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're not nervous butterflies, but rather happy sweet ones <3</p><p>inspired by the most recent episode where tsukki is napping before their game <3</p><p>italics are kuroo's texts, tsukki's are bold!</p>
            </blockquote>





	pregame butterflies

The bus ride to the tournament was long, and Tsukishima couldn’t really sleep on way there; it was hard to with his team, especially (Nishinoya and Tanaka being the main offenders). And he partly blames Hinata’s exuberance for draining all of his energy away, sucking the life out of him. But thankfully they had a bye in the first round and they could rest for a hour or so before their first match officially started.

 

Plopping against the wall, Tsukishima sat in a comfortable position with his arms over his knees, headphones cancelling out the boisterous activities from his teammates, allowing himself to relax in his tiny bit of paradise before their match started. His tense muscles and limbs slowly faded as he allowed himself to tune everything and everyone out.

 

Amidst his small nap, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. With one eye open, Tsukishima pulled out his phone to see who had texted him, not surprised to see “Dumb Cat ❤” as the sender. When had Kuroo added the heart? Tsukishima made a mental note to himself to edit it out later.

 

_Yo, Tsukki~ Your game’s coming up soon, right?_

 

Tsukishima frowned and typed in a response. **Yeah, and you interrupted my nap.**

 

_Aw, I’m sorry. I just wanted to check on you <3_

 

**I’m fine.**

 

_Did you eat enough? Are you drinking enough water?_

 

**You’re starting to sound like Sugawara.**

 

_Aha, I can’t help it when it comes to my moon princess~_

 

**Princess? Gross.**

 

_My moonshine? My everlasting light in the darkness?_

 

**Oh my god Kuroo you’re disgusting.**

 

_Thanks love <3_

 

**That wasn’t a compliment.**

 

_Ahaha so blunt. Who do you play?_   
  


**I don’t know. Some random school. We’ll probably demolish them.**

 

_“We’ll?” Wow Tsukki I’m so proud. You’ve stopped using “I”._

**Well duh. I can’t play by myself.**

 

_My little Tsukkibug is growing up!_

 

**I don’t need to grow anymore. I’m already taller than you.**

 

_No fair! I can see that smug smile on your face...cheeky._

 

Tsukishima can’t help but laugh; how could he not smirk to that? And it was obvious that Kuroo would know; they’ve known each other a long time. But it was still gratifying; Tsukishima could picture Kuroo’s dejected face easily, the kind of face he wore whenever Bokuto ate Kuroo’s share of meat whenever they would have hot pot night, rattling on about how Kuroo was a cat so he should just eat all of the seafood. Tsukishima couldn’t help the smile on his face.

 

_When are you going to stop teasing me about that? You’re barely taller than me._

 

**When you grow a few more inches old man.**

 

_Cheeky! But I still love you._

 

**I would question your “love” for me if you didn’t.**

_Nothing could deter my love for my golden sunshine~_

 

“Tsukki, are you ready?” Tsukishima looked up at the voice who called out to him, a little startled to see Yamaguchi waving a hand in his face. “We’re about to start.”

 

Then his surroundings came back to him at once, the smell of salonpas and old socks, the sound of shoes squeaking against the hardwood floors, the loud cheers and the ringing whistles, the tension of teams waiting for their matches to start...it hit him like a brick. His conversation with Kuroo had pulled him from reality and brought him into a dream with Kuroo, like they were side by side, conversing like they usually would, with legs too close that they bumped into each other, with Kuroo’s hot breath that fanned over his skin when he laughed, the way Kuroo’s warm genuine smile that sent shivers down his spine, the way their hands slowly moved to intertwine, the countless “I love you”s that became less and less embarrassing and more and more endearing.

 

“Yeah. I’m ready.” Tsukishima stood up, stretching out his limbs and mentally preparing himself. His phone buzzed again, another text from Kuroo.

 

_Good luck, Kei._

 

Tsukishima smiled.

 

_I love you <3_

 

“Don’t slack off, Tsukishima! You need to be in tip top form today.” Hinata grumbled before running off to catch up with the rest of the team. Tsukishima looked down at his phone; contrary to Hinata’s speculation, Kuroo’s texts before the game were absolutely what he needed to perform well. He stared at the screen for a while, ultimately deciding that the heart in Kuroo’s could stay.

 

**Thank you, Tetsurou. I love you too.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
